


Un duplice

by tarantula825



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, PWP
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5764870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarantula825/pseuds/tarantula825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“별로에요?”<br/>“네?” 카일로가 멍한 얼굴을 하고 눈앞의 남자를 바라봤다.<br/>“나 별로일 것 같아요?” 남자는 매력적으로 웃으며 카일로의 손목을 쓰다듬었다. 그의 미소를 보자마자 카일로는 미친사람처럼 고개를 저었다. 그럼 나갈래요? 하고 남자가 말하자마자 카일로는 잔에 남아있던 위스키를 원샷하고 고개를 끄덕였다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un duplice

카일로는 한숨을 내쉬었다. 오늘도 헛수고였다. 이게 다 그의 험상궂게 생긴 얼굴과 빌어먹을 키 때문이었다. 차라리 그의 성향이 섭이 아니고 돔이었다면 그의 섹스 라이프는 지금보다 훨씬 더 수월했을 것이다. 자신이 클럽에 들어서면 단 한 번도 빼놓지 않고 거의 매번 자신과 같은 성향을 가진 사람들이 야릇한 미소를 지으며 다가왔지만, 그가 섭이라는걸 말하자마자 심드렁한 표정을 하고선 떠나버렸다. 하지만 그렇다고 해서 포기하기엔 갓 스무 살을 넘긴 카일로에게 섹스는 필수불가결한 삶의 한 요소였다. 그렇기에 그는 누군가에게 잔뜩 학대당하는 판타지를 가지고 울며 겨자 먹기로 섭, 혹은 일반인들과 섹스하는 수밖에 없었다.

그러나 그날은 달랐다. 심드렁하게 바에 기대어 있는 카일로에게 접근한 헉스라는 끝내주는 독일계 미남은 믿기지 않게도 카일로가 자신의 성향을 밝혔을 때도 그의 곁을 떠나지 않았다. 창백한 피부를 가진 이 남자는 카일로가 가지고 있던 모든 섹스 판타지의 집결체 같았다. 딱 떨어지는 수트에 한 올도 남기지 않고 올려버린 머리칼, 차가운 목소리 그리고 금발에 초록 눈까지. 카일로가 지금까지 바래왔던 이상형이었다. 바에 들어서자마자 카일로를 향해 곧바로 다가온 그 남자는 다짜고짜 카일로의 이름을 묻더니 이리저리 그를 탐색하기 시작했다. 그렇게는 안 보이는데 혹시 이 남자도 자신의 성향을 착각한게 아닐까 싶어 여러 가지 질문을 던져봤지만 남자는 카일로가 던지는 모든 질문에 대한 답변을 능숙하게 회피했다. 카일로는 그것을 알아차리지 못할 정도로 남자와의 대화에 빠져있었다. 남자가 자신의 손목을 틀어 쥘 때까지도 카일로는 그의 초록색 눈에 푹 빠져있었다.

  
“별로에요?”  
“네?” 갑작스러운 남자의 질문에 카일로가 멍한 얼굴을 했다.  
“나 별로일 것 같아요?” 남자는 매력적으로 웃으며 카일로의 손목을 쓰다듬었다. 그의 미소를 보자마자 카일로는 미친사람처럼 고개를 저었다. 그럼 나갈래요? 하고 남자가 말하자마자 카일로는 잔에 남아있던 위스키를 원샷하고 고개를 끄덕였다.

호텔로 가는 택시 안에서 둘은 아무런 말도 하지 않았다. 남자는 아까 바에서의 친절했던 모습이 다 거짓말이었다는 듯 입을 꾹 다물고 창밖을 내다봤다. 카일로는 혹시나 이 남자가 자신의 성향을 알면 실망하지 않을까 하는 쓸데없는 걱정을 하고 있었다. 헉스는 안절부절못하는 이 덩치 큰 남자를 바라보며 웃었다. 무슨 생각을 하고있을지 뻔했다. 헉스는 예전에 다니던 클럽에서 그가 가지고 있던 악취미 때문에 쫓겨났었다. 하지만 뉴욕 한복판에 게이바가 거기만 있는 것도 아니고 그다지 노는 곳에 연연하지 않던 그는 곧바로 다니던 클럽을 바꿨고 운 좋게도 하루 만에 자신의 취향을 찾아냈다. 헉스는 능청스럽게 자신의 손을 카일로의 허벅지 위에 올렸다. 운동이라도 하는 모양인지 허벅지가 아주 탄탄했다. 그는 새로운 사냥개를 가지게 된 것 같은 기분을 느끼며 카일로의 허벅지를 천천히 쓸어내렸다. 그의 몸이 긴장하는 것이 손끝을 통해 느껴졌다. 전에 있던 개가 마르고 단단한 도베르만 같은 느낌이었다면 이 남자는 조금 더 덩치가 큰 셰퍼드 같은 느낌이었다. 이 덩치를 깔아눕힐 생각을 하자 절로 입맛이 다셔졌다.

 

**

 

호텔룸에 도착하자마자 헉스는 카일로의 무릎을 걷어찼다. 영문도 모르고 꼴사납게 카펫에 얼굴을 처박게 된 카일로는 화를 내려다가 이내 상황을 이해하곤 순종적인 모습으로 고개를 숙였다. 찰칵하는 날카로운 금속성의 울림에 카일로는 화들짝 놀랐지만, 무어라 말도 할 새 없이 눈앞에 던져지는 헉스의 바지에 멍한 표정을 지었다. 천천히 고개를 들어 헉스의 얼굴을 바라봤지만, 헉스의 얼굴에서 아까까지만 해도 보였던 호의는 더 이상 찾아볼 수 없었다.  
“물어서 소파에 두고 와.” 헉스는 손목의 커프스를 풀어 협탁 위에 올려뒀다. 카일로는 떨리는 눈을 감고 남자의 바지를 입으로 물었다. 헉스는 흔들리는 카일로의 엉덩이를 바라보며 웃었다. 시키지도 않았는데 네 발로 걷고 있는 그의 엉덩이는 꽤나 먹음직스러워 보였다.

카일로가 소파에 남자의 바지를 내려놓고 뒤를 바라봤다. 어느새 헉스는 카일로의 뒤에 와 있었다. 헉스는 기대감에 가득 찬 눈으로 자신을 올려다보는 남자의 바지를 브리프까지 한꺼번에 잡아 벗겼다. 바닥에 엎드려 자신을 올려다보는 카일로를 물끄러미 바라보던 헉스는 그의 셔츠를 거칠게 찢어버리고 그의 얼굴에 자신의 것을 비볐다.  
“세워 봐.” 카일로가 억눌린 신음을 내뱉으며 헉스의 것을 조심스럽게 핥았다. 이미 반쯤 발기되어 있었던 모양인지 속옷 위로 확연한 존재감을 드러내고 있던 남자의 것이 카일로의 코를 툭툭 쳤다. 카일로는 조심스레 그의 속옷을 벗기려 했다. 헉스는 탁 소리 나게 카일로의 손을 쳐냈다.

“한 번만 봐주도록 하지. 넌 지금 개야.”

카일로는 천천히, 그가 자신에게 명령한 대로 혀와 이를 사용해서 헉스의 속옷을 내렸다. 헉스에게 뒷목이 잡힌 상태에서 그것을 하기란 어려웠지만 그래도 최선을 다했다. 마침내 카일로가 발기한 그의 것을 입안에 담자 헉스는 강아지를 칭찬하듯 혀를 차는 소리를 내며 카일로의 머리를 쓰다듬었다. 그의 손가락이 카일로의 머리칼을 헤집고 목덜미를 농밀한 손길로 쓸어내리자 카일로는 자신의 아랫도리가 묵직해져 오는 것을 느꼈다. 헉스는 슬쩍 고개를 내려 단단해져 가고 있는 카일로의 것을 바라봤다. 그것을 불만족 스러운 얼굴로 바라보던 헉스는 곧 자신의 발로 카일로의 성기를 밟았다.

“원래 남의 걸 빨면서 느껴?” 카일로는 자신의 것 위로 느껴지는 양말의 까슬한 느낌에 억눌린 신음을 흘렸다. 그의 목울대가 크게 울렸다. 헉스는 그런 카일로를 약올리기로 작정한 모양인지 더 세게 카일로의 성기를 밟았다. 카일로가 무어라 말하려 입을 열었지만 헉스가 무섭게 쏘아보자 그는 고개를 숙였다. 마침내 카일로의 것이 단단해져 그의 배에 바짝 붙어 투명한 액을 흘리자 헉스는 카일로의 뺨을 가볍게 툭툭 쳤다.  
“침대로 가. 그리고 엎드려서 엉덩이를 잡아 벌려.” 카일로는 침대를 향해 네 발로 걸어가는 순간에도 점점 더 단단해지는 자신의 것이 원망스러웠다. 동시에 처음 느껴보는 황홀한 쾌락에 금방이라도 다리가 풀릴 것 같았다. 그는 후들후들 떨리는 팔다리에 힘을 줬다. 다리를 벌리고 그의 허벅지에 손을 대 엉덩이를 잡아 벌리는 순간 부드러운 천이 풀리는 소리가 나고 시야가 가려졌다. 차가운 손가락이 카일로의 회음부를 느릿하게 쓸어내렸다. 카일로가 헉 하는 소리를 내며 신음을 삼켰다. 그의 부들부들 떨리는 허벅지 사이에는 금방이라도 액을 쏟아낼 것 같은 성기가 꿈틀거리고 있었다. 헉스는 예고도 없이 카일로의 뒤에 손가락을 밀어 넣었다. 카일로의 등허리가 경련하듯 떨리기 시작했다. 지금까지 아무도 건드리지 않았던 곳에 닿아오는 이물질의 침입에 카일로는 식은땀을 흘렸다. 헉스의 손가락은 뱀처럼 카일로의 다리 사이를 파고들어 그의 존재감을 드러냈다. 카일로의 허리가 크게 움찔거리며 떨리기 시작했지만 헉스는 아랑곳하지 않고 손가락 개수를 늘려나갔다. 그는 카일로가 앓는 소리를 낼때마다 엉덩이를 세차게 때렸다. 앞이 보이지 않는 상태에서의 고통은 더더욱 선명했다. 카일로는 개처럼 울부짖으며 허리를 떨었다. 자신도 모르게 그만, 이라고 말하자 헉스는 카일로의 머리를 잡아 침대 헤드에 꾹 눌렀다.

“조용히 해. 이 방에 들어오는 순간부터 너에게 허용된 건 개 짖는 소리밖에 없어.” 카일로는 엉덩이가 얼얼하게 아파오기 시작했지만 우습게도 점점 달아오르기 시작했다. 어느새 그는 헉스의 손가락이 움직이는 것에 맞춰 허리를 흔들기까지 했다. 헉스는 그걸 보고 소리높여 웃었다. 카일로는 자신의 뺨이 붉어진 걸 느꼈다. 그의 것은 이미 쿠퍼액을 줄줄 흘리며 침대 시트를 더럽히고 있었다. 헉스는 카일로의 것을 세게 쥐며 천천히 자신의 것을 밀어 넣었다. 카일로의 안은 좁고 축축하고 뜨거웠다. 헉스는 카일로의 안이 주는 쾌락을 느끼며 눈을 감았다. 내벽이 움찔거리며 달라붙어 오는 것이 느껴졌다. 금방이라도 이성을 잃고 달려들게 만들 만큼 커다란 쾌락이었다.

카일로는 머릿속이 새하얗게 비어버리는 것을 느꼈다. 뜨겁고 커다란 헉스의 성기는 카일로가 쉴 틈도 주지 않고 몰아붙여 오기 시작했다. 헉스의 거친 숨소리가 귓가를 채우고 그의 몸에서 떨어지는 땀이 카일로의 허벅지를 타고 흘러내렸다. 시야가 차단된 그 순간 카일로는 평소 느꼈던 것보다 더 많은 감 들이 자신을 압도하는 것을 느꼈다. 침대 시트에 쓸려서 빨갛게 달아오른 무릎에 카일로가 엉덩이를 내리자 헉스가 그런 카일로의 엉덩이를 세게 때렸다.  
“씨발, 흥 깨지게…. 제대로 못 해?” 매섭게 날아와 박히는 남자의 고함소리에 정신이 번쩍 든 카일로는 다시 허리를 바짝 세워 엉덩이를 들어올렸다.  
“할 줄 아는 것도 없으면서, 씨발, 더 세게 좀 조여봐. 구멍 팔고 다녔냐?” 생전 처음으로 들어보는 모욕적인 소리에도 카일로의 것은 충실하게 크기를 키워나갔다. 어느새 카일로는 입술을 반쯤 벌린 채 쾌락으로 가득 찬 신음을 내뱉고 있었다. 헉스는 카일로의 반쯤 벌려진 입술에 싸고 싶다는 생각을 하며 움직임에 박차를 가했다. 그의 허리를 잡고 퍽퍽 소리가 날 정도로 쳐올리던 헉스는 카일로가 히익 하는 새된 신음을 내뱉자 그곳을 위주로 쿡쿡 찔러대기 시작했다. 갑작스레 헉스는 카일로의 얼굴을 보고 싶다는 충동이 들었고 곧바로 카일로의 눈에 씌워진 안대를 거칠게 벗겨냈다. 카일로의 검은 눈은 욕망으로 녹아내려 눈물을 흘려대고 있었고 쾌락에 젖은 그 얼굴은 음란하게 일그러지기 시작했다. 마침내 카일로가 침대 시트 위에 사정하자 헉스도 그의 안에 사정하곤 몸을 떨었다. 어느 때보다도 강렬한 쾌감이었다. 남자의 탄탄한 허벅지가 무너져 내리자 헉스는 자신의 것을 빼내고 엉덩이를 벌렸다. 주르륵 소리를 내며 헉스의 정액이 카일로의 회음부와 허벅지를 따라 흘러내렸다. 카일로는 그 더러운 감촉에 몸을 떨며 신음했다.

“기구 써도 돼?” 존댓말은 어디가 가져다 버린건지 반말을 찍찍 내뱉는 헉스에게 카일로는 가까스로 고개를 끄덕였다.  
“잠깐만...잠깐, 조금만 있다가...”  
“난 지금 하고 싶어.” 헉스는 막무가내로 차가운 플라스틱 구를 카일로의 뒤에 넣었다. 조금 말라붙어있던 정액내는 불쾌한 소리에 카일로는 두 손으로 얼굴을 가렸다. 헉스는 그런 카일로를 뒤집어 바로 눕히곤 다리를 잡아 벌렸다. 삑 하고 리모콘을 누르는 소리가 나자 안에 들어와 있는 에그가 진동하기 시작했다. 카일로는 한 번의 사정으로 인해 이미 온몸의 힘이 빠진 상태였다. 그런 데다가 전립선을 자극하며 진동하는 에그는 카일로의 정신을 더더욱 혼미하게 만들었다.  
“허벅지 잡아, 빨리!” 헉스가 조급하게 말했다. 카일로는 착실하게 헉스가 시키는 대로 자신의 허벅지를 잡았다. 활짝 벌려진 다리가 수치스러웠다. 헉스는 한 발짝 물러서 붉게 물든 카일로의 창백한 피부를 바라봤다. 카일로의 엉덩이는 기구 때문에 사정없이 흔들리고 있었고 부풀어 오른 구멍 사이로는 헉스가 싸놓았던 정액이 얼룩덜룩하게 말라가고 있었다. 헉스는 자신의 숨소리를 죽이며 천천히 카일로에게 다가가 눈을 가렸다. 카일로는 갑자기 불안해졌다. ‘클럽에서 만나는 놈들 중에는 간혹가다 특출나게 미친놈들이 한 명씩 있었는데 혹시 이남자도 그런게 아닐까.’ 머릿속을 가득 채우는 여러가지 생각들에 카일로는 불길한 예감이 들었다.  
‘혹시나 다른 사람을 부르진 않겠지?, 혹시나 이걸 찍고있는건 아니겠지?’ 하는 생각에 카일로는 몸을 일으키려 했지만 헉스는 꿈쩍도 하지 않았다. 자신을 내리누르는 굳건한 남자의 몸과 윙윙대며 사정없이 느끼는 부분을 자극하는 몸 안의 기구 때문에 카일로는 더이상 생각을 이어나갈 수 없었다. 헉스는 카일로에게 더 가까이 다가가지 않고 땀으로 젖어 쾌락을 호소하는 그 육체를 즐거운 시선으로 감상했다. 마침내 카일로가 한 번 더 사정하자 그제서야 헉스는 카일로의 뒤에 박힌 기구를 끄집어내고 자신의 것을 박기 시작했다. 카일로는 눈앞의 개새끼를 발로 걷어차 주고 싶었지만 이미 고갈된 체력으로는 아무것도 할 수 없었다.

 

**

 

섹스가 끝나고 나자 헉스는 다시 바에서 만났던 젠틀맨의 모습으로 돌아갔다. 카일로는 섹스 도중에 내뱉었던 거친 언사라던가 되먹지 못한 행동은 자신과는 전혀 관계없는 일이라는 듯 능청스럽게 구는 그를 노려봤다. 헉스는 다정한 -그러나 카일로의 눈에는 아주 아니꼬운- 미소를 지으며 카일로의 흐트러진 앞머리를 쓸어올렸다. 처음과는 달리 경계심이 가득한 그 눈동자가 다시 한 번 헉스의 쓸데없는 도전정신에 불을 붙였다. 카일로는 주먹을 꽉 쥐고 눈앞의 남자를 노려봤는데 그 꼴이 여차하면 한 방 먹이고 튈 기세라 헉스는 웃고 말았다. 물론 헉스의 즐거움 가득한 웃음이 눈앞의 남자에게는 전혀 즐겁지 못한 모양이었지만 원체 남의 기분따위는 신경 쓰지 않는 성격인지라 헉스는 카일로가 그러거나 말거나 하며 생수를 꺼내기 위해 냉장고로 걸어갔다. 카일로는 가벼워 보이는 남자의 발걸음을 노려봤다. 앞으로 한 3년정도는 섹스 생각이 안 날 정도로 시달린 탓에 온몸이 뻐근했지만, 그럼에도 저 남자와의 섹스는 좋았다. 뭐가 어찌되었던 간에 마침내 카일로는 자신과 성향이 맞는 요령 좋은 남자를 찾아냈다. 물론 그 남자가 개새끼일거란 예상은 못 했지만 그다지 손해 보는 일은 아니었다.

“연락처 알려 줘” 먼저 입을 연 건 헉스였다. 카일로는 뭐? 하고 황당하다는 표정으로 헉스를 노려봤다. ‘이 새끼 왜 아까부터 반말이지? 아니 그것보다 오늘 처음 만난 지를 뭘 믿고 연락처를 줘?’ 카일로가 미심쩍은 눈길로 헉스를 바라보자 헉스가 카일로가 넘어갔던 사람 좋아 보이는 미소를 지으며 다가왔다.  
“나한테 다시 박히고 싶지 않아?” 숨막히게 섹시한 그 목소리에 카일로는 미간을 찌푸리며 눈가를 비볐다. 그리고 바닥에 널브러져있는 옷가지들 사이에서 자신의 지갑을 찾아내곤 그 안의 아무 종이나 꺼내 자신의 전화번호를 휘갈겼다. 그 종이를 받아들자마자 헉스는 만족스러운 웃음을 지으며 남아있던 물을 모조리 카일로의 머리에 부어버렸다. “아 씨발!”


End file.
